Christmas Dance
by spartan117chief
Summary: This is a short story revolving around one-shots based on Master Chief/Linda, Kelly/Fred, Carter/Kat and Emile/Noble Six. Please R and R even if you hated it! Note: I do not own the characters they belong to bungie, 343 industrys and microsoft repspectivly.


**Chapter One **

**Noble Six's POV**

Great. The Christmas Dance was back for vengance. Every year all the UNSC bases on Reach held a Christmas Dance for its soilders and every year I was forced to endure a few hours of watching almost everyone happily spend their time with the people they loved. When I was younger, a Spartan Trainee, the parties were enjoyable, but now they just put me on edge with all the soilders without a care in the world. I looked out on the dance floor and saw Carter and Kat dancing closely, like I expected. Everyone knew they had feelings for each other except themselves. I guess that is until now. I even saw the famous Master Chief dancing with the Spartan Sniper Legend. She was apperently even better than Jun.

As I watched all the people, happily wasting their night away, a small part of me wished Emile would gain the same cocky attitude he had a month ago when he decided to kiss me and ask me to dance. Just once. I knew it was a hopeless wish. As I sat there for longer, I was starting to become a little baffled on how anyone could seem so happy during a time of war. Especially this war. I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadnt even noticed the new presence besdie me until he spoke up.

"Having fun?" I look next to me to see the sexy smirk I loved speard across Noble Fours face.

"Buckets." I replied sarcastically.

"Well, since your having so much fun here I wont bother you with my question." his tone light and teasing, a mocking smirk placed on his face.

"Spill it bud." I order, truly curious for what he had to offer.

"Fine." he says giving an un-needed sigh of exhaustion. "Would you like to dance with me Six?" He asks me, one eyebrow reaised, waiting my response. Would I like to? Of course I did, but instead of screaming in joy (a very un-Spartan like action) I fought to compose myself. I replied with a,

"Sure, why not. Nothing to loss." with the same mocking expression that had previously been on his features. He offrered me his arm and I took it, even though it was a very un-Emile like action. I kind of got nervous once we started to dance, so I quickly picked up on the tune of teh song and started to hum.

**Emile's/ Noble Four's POV**

After I had asked Six to dance with me,I was a little surprised she said yes. Once we got out onto the floor I took a few moments to get used to the rythm of the dance steps. I looked down the little distance I needed to see Six, and she looked up. Once she noticed me staring her hands around my neck tensed slightly and she blushed. _'Did Spartans get nervous?' _No we didn't. I smirked when I realized that _I _was actually making _her _nervous. Noble Six, the Hyper-Lethal Spartan of our squad and I was making her blush.

"Making you nervous Lieutenant?" I ask, still smirking. She waits a moment before answering.

"Possibly." She looks down and I can tell shes blushing. Something about the way she looks when shes blushing makes me feel...different. Suddenly I'm not in control. When she looks up again I lightly touch her check with my hand and bring my face closer to hers. I get so close that I can feel her warm, steady breathing on my face, intoxicating my sences. Not letting another second pass, I forcefully push my lips against hers. She tenses at first, like she wasn't sure than gives in returning the gesture. I break the kiss needing air and look down at her.

"Did that help?" I whisper in the softest tone I could manage.

'Possibly." she replys again. Her eyes absorb my figure throughly.

"_Damn Emile_. Dou have any idea how _sexy _you look in that suit!" Six blurts. I smirk because apperently I wans't the only one not in control.

"Vaguely." I answer. Before I can even give another one of my said-famous-smirks, Six gently places her lips to mine for only a second before she backs away. She takes my hand, leading me through the crowd.

"Let's get some air." she suggests and I comply, allowing her to lead me wherever she wanted to go.

**John/ Master Chiefs POV**

I scan the large room looking for Linda, my fellow Spartan. I figured since tonight was the one night were we could have a short lived break, I wanted to spend it with her. I decided I was going to ask her to dance. After what felt like hours, but had only been a few minutes, I spotted her firery red hair in the crowd. She was standing by a corner with Fred and Kelly. When she notices me coming a huge grin begins to spead across her face.

"Het John. How are you?" Kelly asks upon my arrival.

"Good. What about all of you?" I adress the small group.

"Good." the three of them reply in perfect unsion. I smirk slightly, than remember my question.

'Linda?" I ask.

"Yes John?"

"Would you like to-"

"Yes, let's go." shes says cutting me off like she had read my mind.

**Linda/ Spartan-058's POV**

I truly wasn't surpised when John had asked me to dance, and I truly didnt mind. I did seem a little eager though. When we finally made our way onto the dance floor we imediatly started to dance. It felt right being this close to him, his strong yet gentle hands on my back. I found myself staring into the sea of blue that was his eyes, not even realizing her was staring back into my dark emrald ones. When I finally noticed I took to examining his short, cropped brown hair. he noticed me looking there too.

"Somehthing interesting you?" he asks, tone light eyebrows raised.

"Just thinking." I answer. It wasn't a lie. I was thinking about for if some unkown reason we kissed like almost everyone else has tonight.

"Anything I can help with?" he asks trying to be helpful, not knowing it would make me fell a little embarrased for telling the truth.

"No, considering it's about you." I say sheepishly for admitting such a thing to my Leader.

"Oh. What is it?" Perfect. Now if he wasn't curious before he defiantly was now. I decided to not beat around the bush and be blunt about it.

"Well, I was just thinking about what it would be like if we kissed." Almost instantly my gaze drops and I fear the worst, thinking John wouldn't aprove of my words. But before I can even register whats happening, I hear a slight sigh escape him before I feel warmth incase my lips as his capture mine in a short, but passionate moment.

" Told you I could help." He says to me once he pulls away. Somehow I knew that that kiss wasn't just for me.

**Kelly/ Spartan-087's POV**

"Well that wasn't weird at all." I state after me and Fred had just witnissed our leader and best Sniper kissing. Fred doesn't say anything to that instead he says,

"Would you like to dance with me Kelly?" he asks slowly, and for the first time in awhile, he seemed to be a little unsure of himself. I didn't know what to say, mostly becasue I knew I wanted to.

"Yes Fred, I would like to dance with you." I say giving him a smile.

"Great he answers while leading me to the dance floor giving me a large smile in return, all his confidence regained. After a few minutes of dancing, and many minutes of studying his features he speaks again.

"It's not so weird." he says while he looks up. When his gaze meets mine he raises his eyebrows a few times as if he was signaling me. I decide to look up as well. When I do I am surprised. The old Christmas traditon was hanging above our heads. Mistletoe.

**Fredric/ Spartan-104's POV**

Kelly's gaze meets mine again after she spots the Mistletoe hanging above our heads. We search each others faces for any sign of retreat. I found none and she must haev thought the same thing becasue she makes her move before I. Her mouth is over mine and I kiss back with eager and unpracticed lips. Just than I realize how much I want her. How much I want her **now. **I decide it's time for me to make my move.

"You wanna ditch this place. The parties almost over anyways." I whisper, my mouth not even an inch from hers. She backs away, a devilish smile on her face.

"Yes sir."

I take her back to my room. When we arrive I hastily lock the door, almost breaking it in the procces. I than spin around, and with great speed, pin her to the wall and passionatly start kissing her again. Our hands explore each others bodies as we slide down the smooth structure till we hit the bed. It comes to my mind how long I have waited for this moment with Kelly, where we could forget our duties and forget we were Spartans and just be **us. **Kelly was now on her back on my bed with me on top using one of my arms to keep me slightly propped up, the other to undo the buttons on her dress shirt. She has her hands tangled in my hair and is pulling me as close as possible as we kiss. The only sounds were our hungry kisses and our heavy breathing. Once her shirt was removed I quickly pull mine off as well, tossing it to a random spot on the floor exposing my broad and muscular upper body to Kelly for a moment before I my lips attack hers again. I gently suck on her bottom lips as her hands trail down from their position on my chest, to my stomach and they come to a stop at my pants, I let out a moan at her soft touch and I realize this would be worth the wait. All my focus is lost with her simple touch, and the feel of her skin on my skin, our bodies pressed close together...

**Carter/ Noble One's POV**

I hardly even remeber needing to make eye contact with her before me and Kat were dancing together. It just felt right being this close to her. I was able to breath in her scent and this make me smile. She looks at my face and notices the huge grin I was wearing right away.

"Whats got you so happy?" She asks me. I don't know if I was completly thinking when I said,

"I was just thinking about how much I love you." I answer, the words feeling naturally coming out of my mouth to her. She doesn't seem surprised by my words, instead she pulls herself closer and says,

'I love you too Commander."

**Kat/ Noble Two's POV**

For some reason a part of me deep, deep down urged me to kiss him. The only problem was having someone from Noble seeing. Sometimes I really hated my position, but this time I decided not to care. I give a smile because his eyes were trained on my face, than I quickly place my lips on his. I knew if I had asked he wouldn't have agreed. He still might pull away do I tighten my grip on the back of his neck. I wait a moment than deepen our kiss, and that's when I feel him give in, kissing me back. The next thing that surprised me is that his hands come back up to my waist (he had dropped them out of shock from our mouth to mouth contact) and traps me with his strong hands, not the I planned on going anywhere. Awhile later I break away and I can tell we are both smiling because this is the first time we have expresseed our feelings for each other, other than admitting them. I can also tell that even if it is only for a short time Carter is talking a break from being everyone elses and is right now, just mine

"Carter." I say.

"Hum?" I hesitate and he frowns.

"You think that was a mistake don't you?" I ask after finally finding the rigth words. When I think he is about to speak, he leans in and gently captures my lips in a soft kiss. After awhile he breaks away and gives me the smile that always leaves me tingling inside.

"No Kat, it wasn't and it never will be." and we dance


End file.
